Third Eye Diastima
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51107 |no = 1522 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 187 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 25 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 89, 97, 105, 113, 121, 129, 137 |normal_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 9, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 83, 88, 93, 98, 103, 108, 113, 118, 123 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 8, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 83, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 8, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135 |sbb2_distribute = 15, 13, 13, 12, 13, 12, 11, 11 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 83, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 7, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 7 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Recent discoveries have revealed that Diastima was a member of an otherworldly race known as the Bright Eyes. Supposedly, the Bright Eyes have a third eye known as the True Light Eye which opens upon reaching adulthood. This transformation also grants them their true power. Diastima never reached adulthood in Elgaia, but might have gained immeasurable power had it come to pass. Furthermore, no other member of Diastima's race has ever been found in either Grand Gaia or Elgaia to this day. |summon = ...0......7...... ............ ..... |fusion = ...#..V......! !......@......%...... ......$......9 |evolution = ......2....3...... 0......7......?...2...... ......%......&3...... | hp_base = 6275 |atk_base = 2740 |def_base = 2463 |rec_base = 2272 | hp_lord = 8162 |atk_lord = 3436 |def_lord = 3065 |rec_lord = 2837 | hp_anima = 9279 |rec_anima = 2539 |atk_breaker = 3734 |def_breaker = 2767 |def_guardian = 3363 |rec_guardian = 2688 |def_oracle = 2916 |rec_oracle = 3284 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Mysterious Coincidence |lsdescription = 60% boost to max HP, boosts Atk, Def, Rec when HP is over 50%, hugely boosts damage to status afflicted foes & considerably boosts BC efficacy |lsnote = 50% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 100% boost against status afflicted foes & 50% BC efficacy |bb = GD Leg*La |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, probable infliction of random status ailment, hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns & attacks may slightly absorb HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 75% chance to inflict ailments, 50% chance to drain 3-5% damage & 50% efficacy |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = LQ3/0018/ |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 8 combo powerful Light attack on Dark types, probable infliction of random status ailment & hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns |sbbnote = 75% chance to inflict ailments & 170% boost against afflicted foes |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |sbbhits2 = 8 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 8 |sbbmultiplier2 = 620 |ubb = Infinite Erosion |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), random status ailment infliction, enormously boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns & adds random status ailment counter for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% x HP / max base HP, 250% Atk to Def & 300% boost against afflicted foes |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = The Eye Opens |esitem = |esdescription = Considerably boosts Atk relative to remaining HP & hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes |esnote = 100% boost against afflicted foes & 0.8% boost per 1% HP remaining (80% total) |evofrom = 51106 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 15 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises max HP boost from 30% to 50% |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 80% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Boosts damage against status afflicted foes |omniskill3_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances SBB's huge damage boost against status afflicted foes effect |omniskill4_2_note = +30% boost. 200% boost total |omniskill4_3_sp = 35 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds probable huge Atk reduction effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% |omniskill4_4_sp = 55 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds max HP boost for all allies effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 15% boost |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Rise of the Disnomians |addcatname = Diastima2 }}